Whatever You Do, Don't Scream
by NickiePierce
Summary: There is a killer on the loose in the town of Tulsa and he's got the most unusual way of killing. He uses Urban Legends! What happens when The Outsiders fall victim to this killer?
1. The Killer in the Backseat

**Author's Note: **ok, hey guys! this is a new story that i have decided to post since i am almost done with A Walk in The Park. This is a cross-over between the movie Urban legends. It dosen't have any characters from the movie but it does have the similar plot-line. there are a few things that you should know before you start reading this story.  
1) this is NOT a Mary-sue  
2) this has no extra family members  
3) i do accept flames. people have the right to think what they want of my story. if you don't like it. boo-hoo. don't care, good for you. so flamers, flame your little hearts out if you must.  
4) warning, if you do not like crossovers or stories that maybe not be totally like the book then don't read the story.  
5) i want honest reviews which means that if i have made grammar errors or any errors concerning anything that has to do with the outsiders, please tell me. i like constructive critisisum.  
6) Soda may be a tab bit out of character but i don't think he is.

ok. this story takes place a yr after the book and unfortunatley johnny is dead. i am still considering if i should make Dally be dead. This also means that everyone is a year older. please forgive me if the year is wrong. i can't remember if the book started in 66 or 67.

**Disclaimer:** i dont own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does.

**

* * *

****Friday October 24th 1967 - 8:00 pm**

Honk Honk

"I'll get this one Steve" 18 year old Sodapop Curtis shouted to his friend as he got up off his spot on the counter of the DX Gas Station. Soda grabbed his blue DX cap, put it on his head, and walked out the doors into the darkness of the night. He walked over to a gas pump towards the front of the DX where a black truck sat waiting for service.

"Good evening miss" Soda said as he neared the big black truck. Inside the truck sat a young blonde haired girl who looked no older than 20. She had on a white tank top and a short jeans skirt. Soda had never seen her in Tulsa before so he figured she was either a new girl moving in or just here visiting some friends. **  
**  
"What can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"Fill 'er up please" the blonde said.

"Ok" he said walking over to the pump and sticking the nozzle into the truck's gas tank.

"So, are you coming or going?" Soda asked trying to start up a conversation.

"I'm going. I was just staying here for a couple of days to visit some of my friends" she replied smiling.

"That's ni-" Soda started but suddenly stopped. Out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn that he saw something moving in the back of the young girl's truck. Moving closer to the back window he peered inside trying to see if there was anything in back of the truck. He saw nothing suspicious and figured that he was just being paranoid. 'It was probably just her kids or something' he thought to himself. Realizing that he was still staring through the window, he stepped back from the car. Shaking his head, he felt like an idiot. If her kids were in the back of the car then he probably just scared them. I mean, he would be too if some strange man was staring at you through your car window.

"Excuse me miss, but do you have any kids?" he asked.

"No, I don't. Why do you ask" she questioned looking at him strangely.

"Oh, um no reason. I just could have sworn that before I came out here I saw you and a little girl walking around. It was probably someone else though" he lied.

"Well, you're right. It was someone else because I don't have kids" she said.

"Ok, tanks filled" he said.

"Thanks. How much money do I owe you?" the girl asked Soda, but he didn't answer. His eyes were once again looking at the back window in the truck. He had the strange feeling that someone was watching him and he just couldn't shake it off. It was as if two eyes were boring into the back of his head, just staring at him, waiting to make a move. Taking his eyes off the back window he answered the lady.

"One dollar and fifty cents" he said.

"Alright" she answered sticking her hand out the window to give him the money. He was about to walk over to retrieve the money from the lady when he heard a soft, but audible 'thud'. Immediately his eyes shot to the back window. From where he was standing he could see a barley visible outline of a body moving around. He was about to warn the girl when he saw a glint of something that looked like the blade of a knife reflecting off the side mirror.

"Are you coming to get the money?" the girl asked impatiently.

"Did you hear that?" Soda asked, not answering her question.

"Hear what?" the girl said getting slightly nervous.

'The thud noise?" Soda said.

"What thud noise? I didn't hear anything. Listen sir, I think that maybe your drunk or high or something so just please take the money so I can leave." The girl asked in an almost pleading tone.

"Miss, I think you should get out of the car" Soda said slowly walking towards her car door.

"Well, I am glad you think that but I don't care. I just want to get out of here so take the money already!" she said. Soda took the money and grabbed her wrist.

"There is someone in the back of your truck! You need to get out now!" he said quickly.

"Look, I don't know if this is some kind of sick joke or what but I don't find it funny so can you please let go of my wrist so I can leave!" she shouted angrily with a hint of worry in her voice.

Realizing that he had not only probably scared her to death but also over-reacted, Soda released the girls wrist and watched as she started the ignition and took off. As the car left the parking lot he could have sworn that he saw two white eyes staring at him through the inky darkness.

"Jeeze! Get a hold of yourself Soda" he said talking to himself. 'There's got to be a logical explanation for all of this' he thought. He stood there in the parking lot of the DX trying to think of an explanation for all this. The outline of the person that he kept seeing was probably just his reflection. I mean, he couldn't really see into the window because it was tinted and there was also the fact that it was pretty dark outside regardless of the dim lights that were hanging from the station. The eyes that the saw. Those were probably his reflection too. And the glint of the knife blade, it was probably just the seatbelt reflecting the lights from the car and the mirror.

Still feeling a little shaken up, but satisfied with his explanation, he walked inside the gas station hoping to find Steve.

"Hey buddy" Steve said as Soda walked through the doors of the DX.

"Whoa, you don't look so good. It looks like you've seen a ghost" Steve commented as Soda walked by him and plopped into a chair near-by the counter.

"Hey Steve" he said.

"Yeah? Did that little story that Two-bit told us scare ya?" Steve asked laughing.

'Do you…I think…oh, never mind." Soda started but cut himself off. He decided that he wouldn't bother Steve with his problem. He'd probably think he was crazy or paranoid, which at the moment, Soda didn't doubt that he was. Then Steve's' words hit him. _"Yeah? Did that little story that Two-bit told us scare ya?"_ That's it he thought. He was probably just spooked from that story- or urban legend as some like to call it, that Two-bit had told them in the spirit of Halloween hoping to scare him and Steve. What was it about again? Oh yea! It was something about a killer in the backseat of a car at a gas station.  
_

* * *

_

**well, hope you like my story so far. it's not a one shot meaning that there will be more chapters to come. forgive me if it takes me a few weeks to update. i have to finish my other story first (which has 2 chaps left) and then school starts so it might take me a little bit. review! i want to know what you think. maybe i'll update faster if i get alot. xoxoxoxox**

oh btw: the Urban Legand used in this chapteris calledThe Killer In The Backseat. (cliffnotes version for if you don't know the legand) A girl drives into a gas station. the attendent comes out to service the girl and notices that there is someone in the backseat. he tries to get her to get out of the car. in some versions the girl gets out of the car andthe attendenttells her that there is someone in the backseat with a knife. in other versions the girl doesn't get out, drives away, and ends up being killed.  



	2. The News Bulletin

**Author's Note: **hey guys! I'm finally updating. I'm so sorry it took so long, i had tons of schoolwork, but you guys probably dont care about my excuses. I have had this chapter sitting in my notebook for about 2 months but i couldnt find the time to type it. I know it's incredibly short but please bear with me. I will try really hard to update with a new chapter really soon. I have a 4 day weekend next week so hopfully i'll be able to update then.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one :(. I know it's sad.

**Thank Yous: pony's girl, Emma/Hermion#1Fan, x3missie attyn, tikagem**( no it wont be from Soda's view the whole time) **Hahukum Konn, BodomsGirl**, **XAmberX, Trench mouth, Rhoda Penmark, ChandlerLover, sokkazukofan, runaway-run, leencz, trachy and Flamin Squirrelz. **thank you all soooo much for your reviews! they made me very happy. I'm glad you all like the story and i hope you all continue to like it.

* * *

**Saturday, October 25th – 8:30am **

Yawning, 15year old Ponyboy Curtis sat up in bed and pulled off the covers. He looked over to a small alarm clock that sat perched on a small wooden nightstand beside his bed. It was 8:30 on a Saturday morning and the house was silent. Pony figured that Darry and Soda had gone to work already. Stretching, he stood up and walked out of his room, down the hall and into the living room. As he got closer to the living room, he heard the faint sound of Mickey Mouse coming from the TV and figured that Two-bit was probably here. Walking into the kitchen he was greeted by Two-bit, who was rummaging through the fridge most likely looking for a beer.

"Hey Two-bit" Ponyboy said, startling the 19year old boy.

"Oh, Morning Ponyboy" he said poking his head up from the fridge.

"Why is the TV on? Did the walls get bored and decide to watch TV?" Pony asked sarcastically.

"Ha, Ha, very funny. Soda is inside." Two-bit said, smiling with pride as he found what he was looking for.

"Soda? Why is he here?" Pony asked questioningly.

"It's his day off" Two-bit said disappearing behind the refrigerator door for a moment, only to reappear seconds later with a plate of chocolate cake and a beer.

"Beer for breakfast Two-bit? Now that's got to be healthy" Ponyboy muttered to himself. Two-bit laughed and ruffled the younger boy's hair before quickly hurrying out of the kitchen and into the living room. Ponyboy got a glass of chocolate milk from the fridge and walked into the living room. Soda was lying lazily on the couch and Two-bit was on the floor.

"Hey Soda" Pony said, taking a seat next to his older brother.

"Hey Pone" Soda said.

Leaning back against the couch, Pony said "Mickey Mouse again? Don't you ever get tired of this show?"

"Never" Two-bit said laughing.

He was in the middle of singing the Mickey Mouse theme song when the screen went blank and started flashing.

"Hey! What happened?" Two-bit asked. Just then, the screen turned green and flashed the words 'Important News Bulletin' across the screen. A second later, the words had faded into a picture of a young blonde-haired girl.

"Wow, she's hot. I wonder what happened" Two-bit said as he went to go change the channel.

"No! Wait!" Soda said suddenly. He wanted to see what was going on and the girl on the screen looked oddly familiar.

"Make it louder" Soda said. Two-bit gave him an odd look but obeyed the command.

_' 20 year old Kelly Parker was found brutally murdered just outside the city limits of Tulsa this morning. She was found decapitated inside her black 1967 truck. She seemed to have been heading home and had a fresh tank of gas in her car. We believe that the last people to ever see her alive were works at a local gas station called the DX. The police have no leads so far as to who the killer is. If anyone has any information at all about Kelly or her killer, please dial 1-800-540 or go to the nearest police station. Thank you, and now back to your regularly scheduled program' _

The screen turned normal color again and soon the sounds of Mickey Mouse were once again filling the house. By this point, Soda had visibly paled and started to shiver. He finally realized why the girl had looked so familiar. It was the girl from the gas station that he had helped last night. There had been someone in that car and Soda had been the only person that could've saved her. He could have told her his suspicions but he didn't. The best of guilt was getting to Soda.

"Wow man, that's where you work! Did you see that girl last night?" Two-bit asked.

"Umm...no, I didn't." Soda lied.

"Man, too bad. That would have been awesome if you did! I mean, just think-" Tow-bit said.

"I-I have to go somewhere" Soda said, cutting Two-bit off. He stood up and walked out the door without saying another word.

"Humm, wonder what's bugging him" Two-bit asked nonchalantly.

* * *

ok, yes, i know it was short but i didnt know what else to write. I have an idea but i didnt want to put it in this chapter cuz it wouldnt flow right if i did. anyways, review pls!

**Preview of chapter 3:** "You know that Urban legnad about pop rocks and soda?" Two-bit asked Pony as they stood in the parking lot of a store.

"Yes" Ponyboy answered.

"Well, I'm going to disprove it" Two-bit said as he ripped open a bag of pop rocks and shoved them in his mouth. Next he opened a can of Pepsi and lowered it to his lips. What happened next was titally unexpected...  
dun dun dun

oh and ps, the sequal to A Walk In The Park will be up soon. I have the first and second chapters written i just need to type them up.

**xohugsndkissesox**


	3. Pop rocks and soda

**Authors Note: **hey guys i am back. I know it's been like an insanely long time since i last posted and im really sorry about that. I was having some trouble deciding what to write next for this story but no fears, i'm back and ready to write and i have the whole 4th chapter planned out. this chapter might be a little boreing/ pointless, but you'll see that it does have some signifigance later on.

**Disclaimer: **I dont own the Outsiders

**Thank You's:  
leencz**  
**EmmaHermione1fan**  
**xXHauntingXx**  
**Runaway-run  
Rugrats 101- **look at the bottom of thishapter and it will tell you what the pop rocks urban legend is  
**CrazyAlchemistgrl017- **hehe, you'll just have to wait and see if anyone in the gang dies p  
**Maddiecake- **lol, yes, i do know that it's fake

**

* * *

****October 25th - 12pm**

Steve looked up from his seat behind the counter as he heard the little bells above the door of the DX station jingle. Soda walked through the door looking frustrated and nervous.

"Hey buddy, where ya been? Pony and Two-bit came down here a little while ago looking for you. Said you walked out of the house this morning and didn't say where you were going or when you'd be back." Steve said.

"I-I just went for a drive. I needed to think." Soda said as he walked over to the counter and leaned against it.

"Need to think?" Steve said attempting to raise an eyebrow like Two-bit always did.

"Man, you're staring to sound like Pony" Steve said letting a chuckle escape his lips.

Soda glared at him and said "Whatever. Did you see the news bulletin this morning?"

"The one about the blonde chick?"

"Yeah"

"I saw it. It's funny though because the car in it looked like the one that was here last night." Steve said giving Soda a confused look.

"That's because it was the car Steve! Did you not pay attention to the bulletin! It said that we were the last people to see that girl." Soda said frantically.

"I was right! There was someone in the back of that car!" Soda said. Steve frowned and looked at his friend worriedly. He didn't know what to say, so he just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Soda, you need to calm down" Steve said gently. Soda just stared at him and Steve got the feeling that he wasn't helping much.

Just then the bells above the store door jingled. The 2 boys looked towards the entrance to see two men standing there in blue uniforms with brown leather jackets. They were police officers.

"Good afternoon boys. I'm Officer Mackenzie and this is my partner Officer Baker. We'd like to ask you a few questions about last nights murder."

* * *

**12pm (Two-bit and Pony)**

"Two-bit" Ponyboy said to the 19year old beside him as they walked down the street.

"Yea" Two-bit answered.

"Do you think Soda's ok?" Pony asked, looking at the ground and kicking a small pebble.

"Don't worry Pony, I'm sure he's fine" Two-bit answered.

"Yea but he didn't look to well when he left" Pony said, still a little unsure. Two-bit gave him a look of slight annoyance, ran a hand through his hair and said:

"You gotta stop worrying so much Pony. Now look, I gotta stop at Jay's to get a pack of smokes, but after that we can grab a bit to eat or something and then go back home to wait for Soda. Ok?" Two-bit said. Ponyboy nodded, satisfied with the plan and followed Two-bit down the road to Jay's.

Jay's was a convenience store on the corner of Harding and Aster Street. It was a relatively small store but was useful when you need to get smokes, soda's, magazines, snacks and other little things like that.

When they neared the store, Two-bit gripped the black handle of the door and pulled it open. The man at the cash register looked up at the two entering boys.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey Kevin" Pony and Two-bit said.

Kevin was Two-bit and Pony's friend. He was 18 years old with spiky blonde hair and light blue eyes. Kevin had once helped Two-bit and Dally beat up some Soc's who were attacking Pony.

"What would you like today Two-bit?" Kevin asked.

"Just a pack of smokes" Two-bit said as he walked over to the counter and rested his elbows on it. Looking around at the different things on the counter, Two-bit spotted a bag of green pop rocks. Grabbing a bag and a can of soda from the small fridge next to him he looked up at Kevin who silently nodded, showing that he knew what Two-bit was planning. Two-bit gave Kevin the money and grabbed the items he bought off the counter.

"You going to Tim's party tonight?" Two-bit asked. Kevin nodded.

"Alright, see ya there" Two-bit said as he walked towards the door. Ponyboy, who had been over by the magazine rack walked over to Two-bit and the two boys exited.

Walking over to a vacant car in the parking lot, Two-bit placed the can of soda ontop of the car's hood. He took the pop rocks from his pocket and ripped the bag open.

"What are you doing Two-bit?" Pony asked knowing that the older boy had something planned.

"You know that urban legend about pop rocks and soda?"

"Yeah" Pony said slowly.

"Well, I'm going to disproved it." Two-bit said smiling.

"What! Two-bit your crazy. You could die" Pony said quickly, but it was too late for Two-bit had already shoved a bunch of pop rocks in his mouth and took a huge gulp of soda.

All of a sudden he started to choke and green foam started falling from his mouth. Gasping for air, he grabbed onto Ponyboy's jacket and muttered the words "help me".

"Two-bit, Two-bit stop it!" Pony said as a look of horror arose on his face.

But he didn't stop. He just started to gag and foam even more. Two-bit let out one final breath and then fell to the floor. Pony started to turn to run into the store to get Kevin, but two-bits hand grabbed his ankle and he turned around.

Two-bit sat up, wiped his mouth with his sleeve and started hysterically laughing.

"That was not funny Two-bit." Pony said.

"Yes it was, you should have seen your face." Two-bit said still laughing.

Pony let out an exasperated sigh and said;

"Whatever"

* * *

**ok, there's the chapter. i know it was pretty boreing, but next chapter will be a whole lot better cuz someone is gonna die o. anyways, reviews make me very happy ). oo, and if anyone wants my aim screen name, if you just wanna talk, give me your input, bug me to update or have any questions, got to my page and send me and email asking for it. kthanx.  
**

**Pop Rocks legend: **it's fake, but, the legned is that if you eat pop rocks and drink soda at the same then the chemical reactions in your body cause you to explode.


	4. A Squeak in the night

**Author's Note:** k. so. this chapter was suppose to be up on thursday, but fanfiction wouldn't let me log on. aorry for the long wait once again.  
1) i dont remeber/ know if the book ever saidwhat street the Curtis' live on. so, in my story they live on oak street. you can correct me if you know what street they really live on.  
2) anything in italics is either song lyrics or thoughts  
3) im not sure if there were cell phones back then but for story purposes we're going to pretend there were.

**WARNING:** one part of the story is a little uh..gorey i guess? idk, if you ask me i'd say it isn't that bad. and it's a really short part too. but imwritting this warningjust as a little heads up (in case there are like 10year olds reading this..or people who dont like blood.)

**Disclaimer: **i dont own the outsiders. they belong to S.E. Hinton. and i don't onw the song used in here either. It's 'Ride the Wings of Pesilence' by From First to Last.

**Thank You's:** QTpie4, CrazyAlchemistgrl017, ohwerdd, Rugrats101, XAmberX, Raveangel33, xXHauntingXx, notimportant (interesting piece of info.i did not know that so,thanks), lae10, runaway-run. i love you guys all so much for reviewing! you all rock the socks off my feet.

* * *

**October 25th- somewhere between 8:45-9:10pm**

The cool autumn wind sent leaves swirling off trees asa silver car turned onto Oak Street. The windows of the car were slightly rolled down and if you were close enough you'd be able to hear the sound of music coming from the stereo.

'_Hiding behind the shadows  
I'll be waiting in the dark  
To drive this blade straight through your heart _

I'll drag your body to the car  
As blood races down my arms  
Your friends will all wonder where you are  
Tonight...'

"Can you lower that or something please?" the 16 year old girl in the passengers seat of the car asked. The driver of the car looked at her and frowned but followed the command.

Looking out the window the girl sighed and said "Where are we going again?"

"Angela, I told you a million times already. We are going to stop by the Curtis' house to see if anyone wants a ride to your brother's party." The boy answered.

"Aw Kevin why do we have to stop at the Curtis'?" Angela asked. Her boyfriend Kevin just looked at her and rolled his eyes.

Angela Shepard was not one of the most patient people in the world. Dressed in a tight black leather top and a ridiculously short skirt, she was ready to party. The soft curls of her brownish black hair sat bouncing on the tops of her shoulders. Kevin had just taken her out to dinner and they were now going back to her house for one of her brother, Tim's, infamous parties. Unfortunately, Kevin had decided that a pit stop was in order. Two-Bit Matthews and Ponyboy Curtis had stopped by Jay's today, the store where Kevin worked at, and said that they were going to be at her brother's party. Kevin, being the good person that he is, thought it would be nice if he offered them a ride.

"Alright, we're here" Kevin said.

"I'll be right back." He leaned over and gave Angela a kiss on the cheek, then opened the door and got out of the car. _'I'll give him 5 minutes' _she said to herself.

--------- 10 minutes later ---------  
Leaning her head back against the cold interior of the seat, she sighed and closed her eyes. 10 minutes had passed and Kevin had yet to return. The silence was starting to bother her so she turned on the CD player. It started in the middle of the song Kevin had had on before.

_'I'll hide you in my walls  
Your body will never be found  
I'll wear your skin as a suit  
Pretend to be you  
Your friends will like you more than they used to'_

"Oh that's lovely. Definitely a good song to be listening to when your locked in a car by yourself at night" She muttered to herself as she turned off the cd player.

She looked at the clock on the dashboard. 8:57. 12 minutes had passed. She sighed again and watched the little green numbers on the dashboard flicker until the clock changed to 8:58.

13 minutes gone. She reached into her purse and grabbed her cell phone. She was done waiting and decided it was time to call Kevin. Suddenly she heard a noise.

Screech, screeeeeech. Screech.

Angela's head flew towards the window. Through the deadly silence she could swear that she heard something scraping against the roof of the car.

"Kevin?" she yelled.

No answer.

"He's probably just playing a trick on me" she said trying to reassure herself. About a minute later the squeaking noise came again, followed by the soft pitter-patter sound that rain would make when it hit your window or car.

"What the hell is going on!" Angela said frustrated and scared. She quickly pulled the lock up and opened the car door, just as the pitter patter noise returned. What was that noise? It wasn't raining.

"Hello?" she called. '_ugh, I sound like one of those helpless girls in horror movies. Time to toughen up Angela.'_

"Alright, whoever that is better get their ass out here right now!" she yelled.

The pitter patter noise came again. She felt something splash onto her arm. She wiped it off and looked at her hand. It had a smear of red stuff on it.

"What the hell?" she said, just as another two drops hit her. She wiped the new drops off with her hand once again. And like before, she found that more red had smeared across her hand.

Suddenly, she heard a cell phone start to ring. Now, cell phones ring all the time and never bother her, but this time, it did. The ring tone of the phone was the same one that Kevin had.

Slowly, she turned around, bracing herself for a scare in case Kevin had returned without her noticing. Unfortunately she was in no way ready for what she found when she turned around. All the words that she was about to say drifted from her mind as she saw what was in front of her. Her stomach made a violent jump and bile rose in her throat.

There, hanging from a branch on the tree above the car, was Kevin. He was dead. His beautiful blue eyes were now rolled into the back of his head exposing the white of his eye. His hair was matted with blood and his face had cuts and was the slightest tint of blue from lack of oxygen. The white shirt he wore had a tear in it and had blood stains on it. The stab wound on his left side was dripping the crimson blood that leaked from his body and was now starting to pool on the roof of the car.

Angela let out a scream so loud that she was sure people all the way down the block could hear. She quickly turned around, still screaming, and ran towards the Curtis house.

* * *

**short chapter, i know! srry. most of u thought i was gonna kill off one of the outsiders in this chapter. hehe, that was my origonal plan..but, i changed my mind. the killings are just getting started and another death will be in the next chapter (this time it won't be a non important character). anyway, i think i have said to much. i might not be able to updatefor a little. i literally have like5 projects for school that i have to do and finish within like 2 weeks and i have to study for the SAT 2. maybe if your lucky i'll update later this week.**

Ps: **rewiews make me happy...so review my story.**

**oh, and the urban legand i used for this was the one where the guy and girl are sitting in a care in the woods. the girl gets nervous and wants to leave. the boyfriend gives in but says he has to go to the bathroom. he leaves the car and dosent return. the girl starts to hear sceaking noise and stuff on the roof of the car. she later finds out that its her dead boyfriend hanging from a tree. (yea, i didnt use the legend exactally, i changed somethings. **


	5. author's note and next chapter preivew

**author's note:** hey, sorry, this isnt a full update, just a preivew. i just needed to make sure everyone knew that i am **not **giving up on this story. it's actually the one i like the most. but due to recent events i have been having trouble updateing.  
my grandpa has been deathly ill and inthe hospital since march. now, i am extremley close to him and have seen him every single day of my life since i was one. so the fact thati havent been able to see him everyday and the fact that he's dying is effecting me terribly. i just got notice that he took a turn for the worst and the doctors said he probably will be dead by the end of the week, if he even makes it through today. there are so many things wrong with him that i've just lost hope.so im extremley upset right now, and every phone call is making me shake and want to throw up for the fear that it will be the call telling me he's gone. i've spent alot of time with him, and alot of time crying, so, im really sorry i just can't update right now. once i get through this i swear i'll update. and, you know what maybe i'll even update tomorrow or next week if im feeling a bit better than i am now. i cant promise. i'll try really hard though. hope you like this little preview. i'll thank all my reviewers in the next full chapter.

* * *

Steve Randal was in the living room of the Curtis household when he first heard the noise. It was a loud piercing screaming noise that seemed to be coming from somewhere outside. 

"Hey Steve, would you turn off the tv, that screaming is annoying me" Soda shouted from inside the bathroom. Steve and Soda were the only two home at the moment. Everyone else had gone to Tim's party. Soda was currently finishing up with a shower and Steve was waiting for him. They would be going to Tim's party to meet up with the others when Soda was ready.

"I don't have the tv on" Steve shouted back to him.

"Then where is all that noise coming from?"

"I don't k" Steve started to say but was cut off by a ferocious pounding on the front door.

"Steve" Soda said sticking his head out the bathroom door.

"Yea, yea Soda, I got it. Just hurry up and finish showering" Steve said walking over towards the door. _What the hell is going on around here?_ He thought to himself.

"Alright I'm coming" Steve said angrily to the person at the door.

When he opened the door the first words out of the blood covered visitors mouth were

"HELP ME".


	6. Bone Palace Ballet

**Author's Note: **I'm back! With an extremley long overdue update. i'm not going to explain here why i took over a year to return to fanfiction again. it dosen't really matter. but anway. i hope you like this chapter. i really did try hard to make it long/good but i'm a little rusty on writing at the moment so i think i may have failed a bit. also it's 3am. i'm half alseep at the moment.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Outsiders. I also don't onw the lyrics used in the beginning of the chapter. They're from a song called "Is It Progression If A Cannibal Uses A Fork?" by Chiodos. who are a freaking amazing band if i might add. The song was also part of what inspired me to update.  
**Thanks: **to every single person that reviewed my last chapter and my whole story. i love you all to death  
**WARNING: **this chapter uses some foul language. if you deam yourself too immature to read a story that uses swear words then i suggest you stop now

* * *

_we have narrowed it down to a butcher knife  
and the mockingbird with the blood._

out of tune this tale of terror  
the slow tolling of the funeral bell  
i want to know whats going on in that  
pretty little head of yours  
everyday is a bone palace ballet**  
****October 25th – between 9:15pm  
**  
Steve Randal was in the living room of the Curtis household when he first heard the noise. It was a loud high pitched noise that seemed to be coming from somewhere outside. He glanced over at the grandfather clock next to the TV. It read 9:15. Who in God's name was running around at 9:15. He was sure that all the kids in his town would be at Tim's party. I_ guess someone missed the memo _he though. Grudgingly he got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to the window. He peered through the dusty white shades in attempt to find the source of the yelling but sighed in defeat when he saw nothing but darkness. The light on the side table flickered as Steve walked passed it to retake his seat on the couch. Apparently he hadn't been the only one to hear the screaming because just as he went to sit down Soda poked his head out into the hallway.

"Steve what the hell are you watching. That screaming is giving me a headache" he said from the bathroom door. He was the only other person in the house with Steve at the moment. Everyone else had gone to Tim Shepard's party. Soda, who had gotten home from late from work, was currently finishing a shower and Steve was waiting for him. They would go to the party once Soda was ready.

"I don't have the TV on Soda" Steve answered as he rubbed his temples. A headache was coming upon him too.

"Then where is the noise coming from?" Soda questioned further.

"I don't know. But I wish whoever was making it would stop already" Steve said slightly annoyed. Soda gave him a look that said _'well, what are you waiting for go kick the person's ass'. _Steve groaned and stood up once again. Looking in the mirror that hung above the TV he ran a hand through the greasy mop of black hair on his head. He began a fast paced walk to the door with every intention of yelling "shut up" to whoever was screaming. A sudden thud made his footsteps falter. It sounded as if someone had just thrown themselves against the front door. Next was a quiet knock. Then another. Soon the person outside was pounding on the door with such force that Steve thought the old door might break down. With the pounding came the return of the screaming that had ceased for only a minute.

"Steve?" Soda said once again sticking his head out the door.

"Yea, yea. I got it. Just hurry up and finish showering. I want to leave soon" Steve said as he reached forward to open the door.

"What the hell do you-" he started but abruptly stopped. Light from inside the house had flooded onto the porch revealing who the screaming person was. His eyes widened in shock and horror as he took in the image of the familiar wavy haired girl who was covered in a crimson liquid.

"HELP ME!" she screamed, lunging forward and grabbing Steve's arms in a death grip.

"Shit! Angela? What the hell!" Steve said as words stumbled out of his mouth not able to think of anything else to say. The girl in front of him glanced nervously behind her and shrieked. He was coming for her! Without releasing her grip on Steve, she bolted forward and dragged him into the house. She slammed the door and locked it before proceeding to run to the windows and the back door to do the same. By this point Steve, who was rubbing his upper arms in pain from Angela's talon sharp nails, was thoroughly confused.

"Steve, what are you doing? Don't just stand there! Help me!" Angela said sounding exasperated as she ran past a dumbstruck Steve. It took a minute or two of watching this panicked girl run frantically around his best friend's house before he finally found his voice again.

"Angela what in God's name is going on? Are you okay?" He asked. She didn't respond and attempted to run passed him again but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. She bit her lip and looked around the dimly lit room. Her eyes were becoming glassy and she was shaking a little.

"He's dead Steve" she whispered looking down at the blood that covered her body. His blood.

"Angela are you okay?" Soda shouted from somewhere down the hallway.

"Yea, I'm fine" she answered back.

"What was that crash?" Ice cold fear and realization froze her heart as soon as the words left Soda's mouth. They hadn't made the noise. And she didn't either. So who did? The pounding of her heart grew louder in her ears as she quickly scanned the room. It beat so loud that she almost didn't hear the heavy thud of footsteps coming from the kitchen.

closer... TICK  
closer ... TOCK  
closer...TICK

She tried to stand up but found that her body wouldn't move. Her mouth grew dryer as the footsteps grew closer. The ticking of the grandfather clock seemed to be getting louder and faster. Just like her heartbeat. Almost as if it was counting down to her untimely end. A funeral march of sorts. It was driving her insane.

"Steve" she whispered, because that was all she seemed to be able to do. The concept of screaming seamed long forgotten to her body. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the silhouette of a man reflected in the TV. Nor did she notice the glint of a long silver blade as the light from the single lit lamp shone against it.

And then everything went black. A black gloved hand came over her mouth before she even got the chance to scream. Then it was over. The loud thudding footsteps stopped.  
As did the thudding of Angela Shepard's heart. All that could be heard now was the quiet ticking of the grandfather clock and the hushed whispers of two friends as they re-entered the unlit room.

* * *

review and i'll send you some virtual cookies. 

-BonePalace -


	7. Doomsday

**Author's Note:** oh dear, i suck at life. Sorry this took way too long to be updated. I kind of forgot what direction i was going in with the story. There have also been quite a few personal reasons ( that i won't go into) for why i haven't written in so long. I have the next chapter planned out but i won't promise you a certain date for when it'll be posted because god only knows how long i'm going to take. i tried my best for this chapter. I hope you like it. btw, italics is when somone is talking to themselves.  
**Disclaimer: **i don't own the oustiders.  
**Warning: **curse words. violence. some gore.  
**Chapter song(i try to start every chapter with one):** Doomsday - by Atreyu 

* * *

_I walked the streets flirting death  
But it never kissed back  
I'm so lucky so cursed so fucked up  
But that's the way that it goes  
__Seems like doomsday has come early this year  
The last angel has gone_  
**October 25th – 9:30pm**

Steve Randall had left Angela Shepard alone in the room for only a minute. 

"I'll be right back" he had told her before sauntering down the hallway. Believing that nothing bad would happen to her, he wasn't in that much of a rush. He was in a daze, trying to absorb what was going on. Soda, who had been in the bathroom, was leaning against the doorframe putting on shoes when Steve appeared. 

"Something messed up is going on with Angela. At first I thought it was Tim & Curly playing some sick joke on us but now I'm not so sure. She told me he was dead Soda" Steve said with a slight tremble in his voice. 

"Who is dead?" Soda said in alarm, head shooting up to look Steve in the eyes. 

"I think she's covered in blood man." Trying to regain his posture, he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his greasy black hair. 

"Steve. Who is dead?" Soda repeated. But Steve never got to answer his question. It was at that exact moment when every light in the house went out. Steve and Soda looked at each other with fear in their eyes, both thinking one thing. _Angela_. 

"Angela?" Soda called out as he and Steve ran to the room where she was. Silence was their only answer. 

"Angela! It's Soda and Steve! Angela!"

"Where the hell did she go" Steve said. He walked over to the lamp and flipped the switch up and down a few times. "Damn it! Someone cut the god damn circuit. I need to go downstairs and fix this" Steve said.

"No, don't. Just find a flashlight or something. Darry knows more about all that electrical stuff then you do and I don't want to go downstairs and see a fried Steve" Soda said, trying to laugh. 

"Whatever. Maybe you should go get Darry now then. In fact, get everyone. They probably should be home so we can figure out what the hell is going on around here" Steve suggested. He was trying to sound macho to hide the fact that he was a little scared.

"Good idea." Soda started off towards the door and stopped when he didn't hear anyone moving behind him. He turned around and squinted to try and see Steve's outline in the dark. "Aren't you coming with me?"

"Nah. I think I'm going to stay here and see if Angela comes back. I'll try to find flashlights and candles or something so we have at least a little light until Darry fixes the circuit breaker." 

"Be careful man. You know, just in case someone really did kill Kevin. That lunatic might still be around." Steve nodded and told Soda not to worry. The door slammed shut and Steve was alone. The wind howled outside and the house creaked causing Steve to jump. 

- Steve-

"Is someone there?" He called out. No one answered. _Of course no one answered you idiot. You're alone. _

"Grow up you pansy" Steve whispered to himself before venturing off to find a light source.

Over the next few minutes the house got progressively colder. It was when another huge gust of wind blew that Steve heard something. It sounded like the rustling of papers and the chattering noise of blinds. Abandoning the room he was currently in he went to find where the wind was coming from. As he passed the kitchen he realized that the wind was coming from there. The window above the kitchen sink was wide open and papers from the table were flying everywhere. _What the hell. Who opened the window?_ A thin stream of light from a nearby streetlamp was coming through the window. Steve made it over to the window with the help of the light. He lifted up the dusty white blinds and tried to shut the window. It was jammed. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Steve yelled. He turned around to find something to help him shut the window and nearly let out a scream. Someone was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs, with their head on the table resting against their arms. Cautiously, Steve walked closer. Who was it? What was wrong with them?

"Uh. Are. Are you okay?" Steve asked stuttering. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. How do you know this person isn't going to kill you!_ _Wait a minute. _

"ANGELA?" Steve yelled in shock. He had recognized the girl's outfit and hair once he got closer. 

"Oh my god. Where have you been? Me and Soda didn't know what happened to you" Steve spewed out. "Angela?" He shook her shoulder when she didn't answer.

"Angela?" He gently turned her head to face him and watched as one of her hands limply slipped out from underneath, falling down on her lap. In shock he realized why she had not answered him. Angela Shepard was no longer living. 

"Holy shit"

Her face was very pale and her skin was cold. Blood was caked on her chapped lips and both her mouth and eyes were open, froze in a state of shock and fear. The letter X was deeply carved into her irritated and swollen wrists. There was a trail of blood smeared all over the pale green tablecloth. 

Steve backed up, bumping into the counter. Her eyes, they were staring at him, burning holes through his body. _I can't. I can't. I'm sorry Angela. _He bolted towards the door. _Almost there _he told himself.And then he was on the floor. 

His eyes were slipping in and out of focus and his head was throbbing. Something hard had stepped right in his way and in his hurry he hadn't seen it. A booted foot came down suddenly on his chest and he gasped for air. Rolling over on his side he curled up in a ball. One of his ribs was cracked. "What the hell man" he coughed. Someone laughed from above him. Reaching out in front of him he found a broom that Ponyboy had forgotten to put away. Steve leaned forward and took a swing at the person and the broom hit his back. The person seemed unfazed by this and laughed once again. 

"Bye Steve" the intruder said in a raspy voice. He lifted up a blade and went in for the kill.

"No!" Steve yelled as he tried to shield his face from the knife. The cold metal lodged itself into his arm. Steve screamed in agony as the killer pulled out the knife and went to strike again. With all the strength he could muster, Steve latched onto the floor and pulled himself forward. This time the knife went straight into this thigh. Another scream escaped from his lips. Grabbing the handle, the intruder began to twist the knife around, pushing it further into his leg. But as quickly as this had started, it stopped. The door slammed and Steve was alone once again. His whole body was throbbing with pain and he knew that if Soda didn't return soon he'd die from blood loss. 

-Soda - 

It was cold outside, and he had forgotten a jacket. No cars were on the road tonight and the only sound he heard was the crunching of leaves as he walked down the street. The walk seemed to be taking forever. When he was three blocks away he began to run. This was taking too long. People were milling around the outside of the house and most waved or said hi to him as he passed. He whispered out rushed greetings and ran into the house. 

It reeked of booze and smoke. Fighting his way through a group of scantly clad girls and shirtless guys, he searched the room for his friends. 

"FIGHT. FIGHT. FIGHT. FIGHT" 

"Come on Dallas. Man up. I know this has something to do with you!"

"Ah, shut the fuck up Shepard. You're giving me a headache!"

"I'll give you a god damn headache!"

Soda had found his friends. He rushed over to where a circle had formed around two drunken men, Dallas Winston and Tim Shepard. He got there just in time to see Tim lunge at Dally. Both men fell to the floor and began wrestling and punching each other. 

"Excuse me"

"Coming through"

Soda heard the voices of his brother Ponyboy and his friend Two-Bit and looked up to see them pushing through the crowd. 

"Dal come on, stop it!" Ponyboy said.

"You guys are getting absolutely nowhere. Especially since you're both drunk" Two-bit added. It was true, both men were trying very hard to hurt the other but it wasn't really working because they were temporarily uncoordinated. 

"Can someone please help?" Pony asked. Two older men walked forward and pulled Dally and Tim off of each other. 

"He did something to my sister!" Tim yelled in a rage. Dally scowled and pushed off the hands of his restrainer. He casually leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette. 

"Tim, believe me, if I did something to your sister then everyone would know" Dally said with a smile. The words came out slurred. Two-bit laughed.

"Tim, what's wrong?" Soda finally spoke up, surprising everyone around him. 

"My sister is missing! She was supposed to be here already." Soda gulped. 

"You mean she isn't here?" He asked.

"NO SHE IS NOT YOU MORON. I just told you that!" He ran a hand through his hair. 

"Holy shit you're all a bunch of idiots. I need a fucking drink" Tim said before stalking off to find more alcohol. 

"Jeeze. Remind me to never mess with Tim when he's drunk" Two-Bit whispered to Ponyboy who laughed in response. 

"Hey Soda! You finally made it!" Dally came stumbling over to him and slapped him on the back.

"Where's Stevooo" he asked. 

"Uh. Guys, something happened back at the house. You all need to come home." Soda glanced around the room. "Where's Darry?" 

"Hold on, I'll get him." Pony disappeared into the crowd and returned a few moments later with Darry. 

"What's wrong Sodapop? Where's Steve?" Darry asked, noticing that he was the only one missing. 

"Listen, I can't explain it to you here. I'll tell you guys on the way home. We just need to leav-" Soda stopped mid sentence. There was a loud crash, followed by a thud and a few screams. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!" The gang heard Tim's brother Curly shout. The music that had been blasting all night stopped. For the second time that night, everything went silent. Something bad was about to happen. 

* * *

good. okay. bad. terrible. ?  
reviews make me happy  
i love every single one of my reviewers & subscribers.  
- GK -


	8. Eye of the Storm

**Authors Note:** so, this was supposed to be up months ago, except i lost the outline for the chapter and i only just found it about two weeks ago. sorry about that. also, one of my good friends is moving to Florida tomorrow and i was trying to spend as much time with him as i could. i don't know when i'm going to see him again.  
**Disclaimer: **i don't own the oustiders.  
**Chapter song:** _Eye of the Storm - Bullet for My Valentine_

* * *

**Can you hear the thunder  
Can you feel the raining force  
Nail down all your windows and barricade the doors  
Mother nature's fury, takes you by the hand  
Showing all but mercy, wreaking death upon the land**

- Curly-

The glass was cracked and jagged pieces lay strew across the hard wooden floor. A large red brick sat in the middle of the mess. The room was still silent as people slowly began to move towards the window, curious as to what had just happened. Curly Shepard, one of the hosts of the party, came barging into the room.

"Move the fuck out of my way before I kick all of you out!" he shouted as he tried to make his way to the window through the growing crowd of people. Noise filled the air as the party goers began talking, some in panic and others in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me" Curly mumbled to himself as he surveyed the damage. "Alright, who's the little shit that did this?" he asked, turning to face the crowd of people. No one spoke up; they just shrugged their shoulders and looked around. He shook his head and walked over to the brick. It was when he picked up the square object that he realized something written on it. An angry growl escaped his lips and he became blind with rage. Without warning he hurtled the brick across the room, earning him shouts from a few of the girls present.

"What's wrong?" someone asked but Curly didn't have time to notice who it was. Outside of the broken window stood a man dressed in all black. His hood was pulled over his eyes and his smile was that of a smug criminal. The man lifted his hand to his throat and gracefully moved it across his neck as though he was making a slit in it. Then he ran.

"You little punk. Get back here!"

The cold October wind hit his bare arms with a chilling force as he ran out the door. It was dark and he couldn't see anything – or anyone for that matter- but he refused to give up. He stopped at the end of the driveway and spun in place, looking for the hooded figure. _Curly_ someone on his right whispered. Once again he turned in a circle but still there was no one in sight.

"Come out come out wherever you are" he said as though it was a simple game of hide and seek.

Something was making a screeching noise against the side of the house and it was growing louder by the second. As quietly as he could, Curly began to move towards where the sound was coming from. But as suddenly as the noise had started, it stopped. _Catch, _he the voice whisper again. Before he had a chance to realize what was going on, something hard and round the space between his shoulder blades. Brightly colored stars filled his vision and air felt trapped between his lungs.

"Argh. What." Breath. "The." Breath. "Hell".

_Come and get me. _

Air filled his lungs again and he resumed running towards the side of the house. He slowed down as he rounded the corner, preparing himself if anyone was to jump out. But nothing was there except for a hose reel, some leaves and an old rusty rake leaning against the wall. It was most likely the source of the screeching he had heard. Now it was his only weapon. A light shone on the yard in back of the house and he inched to it slowly, like a moth to flame. Holding the rake against his shoulder, he stepped into the light. Once again he was greeted by nothing but leaves and trees. He threw the rake down in aggravation, temporarily giving up the fight.

"Fine! You win, but don't think this is over asshole. I will find you."

_Is that a promise?_ The voice came again."That's a threat" Curly responded as he gritted his teeth.

_I'm wondering. How will you find me when you don't even know who I am or what I look like? I suppose you could ask Angela, although I don't know how much help she'd be in the state that she's in now._

Curly's hands balled into fists. "What are you talking about?" But this time no answer came. The only sound was that of leaves rustling in the breeze. Music had started playing in the house again and he decided that he should go back to the party. Maybe if he had been concentrating a little more he would've heard it. The snap of twigs, the sound of footsteps. He would've seen the shadow sneaking up behind him in the light. He would've noticed the steel bat being raised above his head and maybe he could've fought back. But all he could think about what how pissed off he was. And so when the first swing of the bat connected with his head, nothing made sense. The blood slipping down his head confused him. The hard concrete hurt his arms and the haze covering his eyes rendered him helpless. The sound of his bones cracking frightened him but he was already too lost in the dark to do something about it. Now the only thought in his head was the brick, and the note on it that he should've taken a little more seriously.

_Rest In Peace  
Angela and Curly Shepard  
October 25__th__ 1967  
_  
As he sat bloody and dying on the rough ground he prayed that only half of the grim note was true. Even though he didn't always like his sister, he never wanted he to die. Too bad he was dead wrong.

- Ponyboy -  
It had been almost a half hour since Curly had run out the door and he still hadn't returned. No one seemed to notice, or maybe they just didn't care. It had only taken them 10 minutes to return to how they were before the disruption; drunk, horny, loud and obnoxious. Darry and Soda, the only two people to make an effort to help, had tried to clean up as much of the glass as they could but gave up when the pieces became too small. Meanwhile, the youngest Curtis wandered through the house trying to find his drunken friend, Dallas, who had run off with some girl the second everyone's eyes were off him. This wasn't a job Ponyboy enjoyed much because he knew almost exactly what Dally was doing and he didn't care to see. The only reason he embarked on this journey was because of his older brother Darry, who had insisted that everyone in the gang be accounted for before Soda explained what was wrong.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen Dallas Winston?" Ponyboy asked a group of girls that were lined up outside of the bathroom.

"He's in the room straight ahead of you. Went in there about 10 minutes ago with some blonde" one of the girls answered. He mumbled a quick thanks and then walked towards the door. Timidly he began knocking on the door.

"Dal, it's Ponyboy. I need to talk to you." The door opened but the person standing in front of him was not Dally. It was a girl and she was thin, blonde and beautiful. She was also in the middle of putting on a t-shirt

"Oh I'm..." he started but the person placed a finger over his lips to quiet him.

"He's over there on the couch" she stated quietly and pointed to the person dangling off the couch. "I think he's passed out" she added on, answering Pony's next question.

"Great" Ponyboy said as he walked over to retrieve his friend. The girl lingered in the door for a few seconds, watching Ponyboy struggle to get his friend off the couch. Then she gave him a small smile and vanished from the room. Five minutes later Two-bit and the rest of the gang appeared at the door. Pony had given up trying to move Dally and opted for bringing the group to him.

"Jeeze Pony what did you do, punch him out?" Two-bit chuckled as he looked at Dally.

"Ha ha. Very funny Two-bit."

"Well I can't wait for him to wake up so I'm just going to come out and say it" Soda paused before continuing. "Something weird happened at the house and I think someone's dead."

"Sodapop Curtis that is not funny at all. If this is your idea of a practical joke..." Darry said giving his brother a disapproving look.

"No Darry listen, I'm not kidding. I was in the bathroom when I heard someone screaming so I told Steve to go see what was going on. He did and apparently Angela Shepard was at our door, covered in blood and crying that someone was going to get her. All she kept saying was that Kevin was dead. So Steve came to get me and then the lights went out and Angela was gone. I left Steve at the house just in case she came back but Darry, I'm scared. Something really messed up is going on." All eyes were on Soda as he finished up his story.

"Are you sure it was blood? I mean, maybe she was just playing a trick on us. It is almost Halloween you know." Two-bit said. The other two were too shocked to speak.

"I don't know. I didn't see her, Steve did. I guess it could've been a joke but don't you think she would've told us before we got so worked up over it?" Soda said shaking his head. He truly didn't believe that this was just some cheap Halloween scare.

"We should get home. Everyone get in the car." Darry said quickly.

"What about Dallas?" Ponyboy asked.

"We'll leave him a note. If something weird is going on it won't help us to have to lug around someone who's passed out" Darry answered as he shuffled through all the draws in the room. He managed to find a broke pencil and on an old receipt that he used to scribble down a short note. He placed it on top of Dally and herded everyone out of the room. As they headed for the door Tim, who was looking slightly better then before, grabbed onto Pony's arm.

"Where's Curly? Where's my brother?" Tim slurred while trying to keep balance.

"I don't know Tim" Pony answered as he tried to gently remove Tim's arm.

"Look Tim, something's happened at home and we need to leave. Tell Dally to call us when he gets up okay?" Darry asked.

"Mm" Tim grumbled.

"It was a good party bro" Two-bit said. He patted Tim, who was no longer paying attention to them, on the back. "Oh, and thanks for the beer buddy" Two-bit laughed as he reached towards Tim, grabbed the can of beer right from his hands and then ran out the door.

When Darry pulled up in front of the house it was silent. The outside of the house looked exactly the way it had when they left it. The only thing different was a vacant car parked across the street. One by one the four boys got out of the truck and stood in front of their gate.

"Stay behind me guys" Darry commanded. Behind him Soda and Two-bit took out their switchblades, readying themselves in case they had to fight. Slowly they walked up to the door and turned the knob.

"Steve. Steve it's Soda. I brought the guys home with me" Soda shouted. "Steve?"

"Maybe he went to find us?" Pony asked.

"Don't you think we would've seen him walking genius?" Two-bit responded. Pony glared at him and continued walking forward.

"You know, it would help if we had lights Darr" Two-bit continued.

"Alright, give me two minutes" and Darry disappeared down the stairs. The three remaining boys stood against the wall and waited. Sure enough about two minutes later Darry fixed the power. There was a click and all the lights in the house came on, including the living room TV.

"Tha-" The breath caught in Soda's chest and he didn't finish his sentence. The scene in front of him seemed like it had popped out of a bad horror movie. Written on the wall in front of him was "aren't you glad you didn't turn on the lights?" The crimson liquid used to write the message dripped down the wall and spilled over onto the white couch across from the TV. Lying on that couch was Angela and Kevin, cold, broken and without a doubt, dead.

- Dally -  
The couch was lumpy, small and anything but comfortable. Dally was stuck somewhere between sleep and consciousness though the growing clarity of voices signaled that he was waking up.

"My brother! MY BROTHER!" he heard someone yelling in agony.

What the hell? He stretched his hands above his head and tried to roll over onto his side to go back to sleep but only succeeded in falling off of the couch. _Ow_. He rubbed his head and raised himself into a sitting position. For a moment he couldn't remember where he was or what he had been doing before entering the room, but after taking a quick glance at his surroundings he recognized it as the Shepard household.

"No. No. He can't be dead" Dally heard someone say. The same person who had been shouting minutes before.

A terrible, throbbing headache was beginning to pulse in his head and the urge for a cigarette overpowered him. He stood up and walked over to the door with every intention of hunting down a cigarette, and maybe some aspirin. Before he could turn the handle he noticed a white sheet of paper taped to the back of the brown wood door.

'Dally,  
There's an emergency back at the house and we had to leave.  
We would've woken you up but you were knocked out cold.  
Give us a call when you see this note. It's important.  
I mean it.  
- Darry'

"Yea, important my ass" Dally said as he slammed the door shut, deciding to overlook the note for now.

As he walked down the smoke filled hallway he noticed that something wasn't right. There was no music blasting, no TV on, no one fighting or even talking much for that matter. Words were being spoken in a quick, hushed tone and only a few people were in the living room when he arrived. He walked over to a pretty little redhead who sat on the couch, whispering something into her friends' ear.

"Well hello there ladies" Dally greeted them. The redhead ignored his greeting and continued to whisper while her friend shyly looked up at Dally.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on here"

The girl turned to the redhead and said something before turning back to Dally. "Something happened to Tim's brother."

"Oh. That's all?" Dally asked. Curly was always getting into fights so he figured that the big commotion was just over a broken nose or something little like that. The girl tilted her head and gave him a weird look.

"Where's Tim?" he asked.

"In the backyard" the redhead responded. "I wouldn't ..." but she stopped talking because Dally had already started for the yard.

The scene he walked in on was what he least expected. When he reached the yard he saw Tim, just like the girls had told him, but there were also about 20 other people. And they were all starting at something, or someone, laying face down in a pool of crimson blood. He looked at the mess of guts and blood but the body was beaten beyond recognition. Another wail of despair pierced the night and it only took a minute for Dally to put the pieces together. The person screaming about their brother, the person crying out in pain, the mention of someone being killed. Tim's actions had given Dally all the evidence he needed to know who the lifeless body belonged to, even if the face couldn't be seen. Dally ran into the house, knowing what he had to do. They picked up on the third ring.

"Hello? Dally is that you?" Soda's voice said from the other line.

"Soda" he paused.

"Curly's... dead."

* * *

reviews make me happy. and keep me updating (even though it may take a few months). oh, and check out my fictionpress account while your at it. link is on my profile page.  
and go see Pineapple Express. it was epic.

- Nickie -


End file.
